EP200
}} Turning Over A New Bayleef (Japanese: ベイリーフはどこへいった！？ハーブばたけでつかまえて！ Where Did Go!? Capture at the Herb Garden!), is the 200th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on May 31, 2001 and in the United States on May 4, 2002. Blurb Taking a rest from their exhausting expedition, our heroes settle down in a small field near a stream to enjoy a mid-day meal. Ash releases his Pokémon from their Poké Balls so they too can enjoy a well deserved break. Overly excited to see Ash, Bayleef runs towards him at full-tilt. Inadvertently, Bayleef uses Tackle Attack and knocks Ash for a loop. When Bayleef's uncontrollable affection becomes too much for Ash, he looses his temper and says something spiteful. Ash tells Bayleef to go away and stay away! When Ash can't find Bayleef after lunch, the gang goes on a search and rescue mission. With Pikachu following Bayleef's scent, the crew winds up at an old woman's house. She explains how she found Bayleef, hurt and weak near the river's bank. When Ash tries to re-claim his Pokémon, Bayleef simply ignores him. It is clear Bayleef would rather stay with the kind old woman and her Pokémon than continue the journey with Ash. Will Ash be able to win back Bayleef's trust and affection? Plot While traveling to their next destination, and decide to take a rest in a clearing in the forest. Ash decides to release his Pokémon to play, but the newly-evolved unintentionally s him, failing to understand that her increased size is a problem. Later, they play a fetching game; Bayleef, determined to win, uses her size to her advantage, knocking the other Pokémon away and easily winning. She then runs to Ash and again tackles him, accidentally sending Ash into a nearby stream. Ash is upset and scolds Bayleef, but tells him that Bayleef only just evolved and it will take some time for her to control her power. At lunchtime, Bayleef tries calmly approaching Ash, but he misinterprets her intentions and tells her to stay away. Hurt by this, Bayleef runs off without anyone knowing. While they are eating, notices that Bayleef is gone and tells Ash. Meanwhile, at the side of a river, Bayleef angrily kicks a rock towards some bushes, provoking a swarm of . As she runs, she steps on a loose rock and falls into the river. Later, an old woman, Haruno, with a notices an unconscious Bayleef on the shore and decides to take her in. Bayleef wakes up near a fireplace under a blanket. Haruno and her Machoke present Bayleef with a bowl of cream stew, which she enjoys. The old woman offers to help Bayleef find her , but Bayleef, believing that Ash no longer cares for her, refuses. The old woman says that Bayleef is welcome to stay with her and the other Pokémon living there, just as a and enter the room. Bayleef proceeds to befriend Bellossom and Skiploom. Ash begins searching for Bayleef, but he fails to understand why she ran away. Misty promptly tells Ash off for scolding Bayleef earlier. Just then, gets a scent and the group follows it, only to find the place where Bayleef fell into the river. Ash is now overcome with guilt over how he treated Bayleef and becomes determined to save her. They walk further down the river and find a house. Ash calls at the door, but receives no answer. The group then notices the old lady, her Pokemon and Ash's Bayleef playing in the gardens. Ash rushes towards Bayleef, but Skiploom Tackles Ash, preventing him from stepping on the flowers. The old woman informs the group that they are not in a public garden. Ash apologizes and explains that he was trying to find Bayleef. As begins to walk towards his Pokémon, but Bayleef rebuffs his apology. Haruno introduces herself to the group and invites them for some tea. She suggests that the group stay over while Ash and Bayleef repair their friendship, and Ash accepts her hospitality. Misty and Brock notice the tea is particularly aromatic. Haruno explains that she and her Pokémon enjoy gardening and tending to the many herbs. Ash spots an opportunity, but Bayleef sees through his attempt to be likeable and continues watering the flowers elsewhere. Brock tell Ash to stop chasing Bayleef around, and focus on bringing her to him. Misty suggests that Brock take his own advice when it comes to girls, and the barbed comment wounds Brock. Ash attempts to lure Bayleef with a plateful of fruit and a brush, but she simply ignores the bribes. As the Pokémon play with each other, Ash is feeling disappointed with himself. Haruno reassures Ash, and she likens friendship to growing a flower, which cheers him up. Meanwhile, sits in a tree and they set their sights on stealing Haruno's Pokémon. James is keen to use the Pokemon to establish their own edible garden, but Jessie and dismiss the idea as too much work. The trio makes their presence known when they show up in a huge Bayleef robot. As everyone flees, Team Rocket replicates the attack to capture Skiploom, Bellossom, Pikachu, and Bayleef. Haruno pleads for her Pokémon to be returned, but Team Rocket are determined to make their getaway. The robo-Bayleef stand onto two legs and prepares to crush Haruno, luckily Machoke rescues the old woman from harm. Team Rocket rushes off with their catches, but Ash pursues them. He finds a path to higher ground, allowing him to jump onto the leaf of the robot's head. Team Rocket abruptly stops the robot in an attempt to throw Ash off, but Ash is instead thrown to the container where the stolen are. Ash tries to break it and then pry the container out, but with no success. Ash begs Bayleef to help him out, but she still refuses. However, after Ash’s determination, she reconsiders and pries the container out by charging at it on one side, freeing the Pokémon. Ash has Pikachu and Bayleef work together to bring the robot down. Team Rocket tries to have the robot use Vine Whip again, but Bayleef cuts the vines with . Pikachu then uses , sending the trio blasting off. Haruno gives her thanks, and Ash apologizes for causing her trouble. He then apologizes to Bayleef for being inconsiderate. Bayleef promptly starts to run to him, but then controls herself and lowers her head sadly to apologize for Tackling him before. Brock notes that Bayleef has learned some self-control, and Ash gets down on his knees and tells Bayleef that she should be proud of herself. Bayleef puts her front paws in Ash's hands, but ends up mounting him. Everyone is surprised, and Brock tells Ash that Bayleef has just learned . Ash congratulates Bayleef on her achievement, and the gang prepare to continue on to Olivine City and Ash's next Gym match. Major events * Ash's Bayleef learns . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Haruno Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * (Haruno's) * (Haruno's) * (Haruno's) * (×6) Trivia * The English title of this episode is a pun of the phrase "Turning over a new leaf". Exactly 100 episodes later, a future episode title makes use of this pun also, Turning Over a Nuzleaf. * Although the Who's That Pokémon? segment was random by this point in the dub, the Pokémon featured was , which did play a role in this episode. Errors * When says that is having a "goofy attack", one of her eyes is aqua and the other is green. * When ignores Ash's offer of fruit and Brock is crushed, he says, "My theory about girls are wrong!" However, it should be "My theory about girls was wrong". Dub edits * The original airing of this episode on Hungama TV in started the episode directly from the title card, skipping the part of the episode that comes before it. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |de= |nl= |fr_eu= |he=בעיות עם בייליף |it= |pt_br= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=Bayleef को आया गुस्सा! }} 200 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes directed by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes animated by Katsumi Hashimoto Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Ärger mit Lorblatt es:EP202 fr:EP200 ja:無印編第200話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第201集